Pain Go Away
by bee-roxs98
Summary: Based on Roc2Rolls character Zanna Lennox. She has become depressed with Ironhide been gone for so long. What is Zanna's reaction? Read to find out! There is a little blood but nothing to disgusting. DON'T WORRY!


_**HEY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY… ZANNA BELONGS TO Roc2Roll AND TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO… I ONLY OWN THE PLOT…THIS STORY IS ON REQUEST BY Roc2Roll SO ENJOY!**_

It had been three months since Ironhide left, three moths ago that he left Zanna to work problems out on her own. Her best friend wasn't there, instead of fighting Decepticons, keeping her world safe. And it was sending Zanna into major depression. As of now she sat on the grass staring at a knife that lay in front of her. It just sat there, telling her to do it… cut herself to make the pain go away.

Zanna slowly picked the knife up; it was giving of a glaze, from the too happy sunshine, for Zanna's taste. She wanted Ironhide back but she didn't know when he was coming back and it was her fifteenth birthday today. Her mother, Sarah Lennox, wanted her to have a happy birthday invite over a friend or two, for a sleepover. Zanna didn't want that, not accepting any gifts, nothing. She wanted Ironhide.

Zanna pressed the knife against her left wrist. Her parents were beginning to worry about her. They noticed the depression, she had major mood swings but they were between sad and angry. They wanted to take her to a psychiatrist, but Zanna said it would only reveal the secret of the Autobots. Which cause them to change their mind, William and Sarah tried multiple times to get her problem out, but never succeeded.

Blood began to draw from Zanna's arm as the knife went in, slicing her skin. The drops of blood fell on the grass. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the knife did nothing to ease her emotional pain. Zanna made another cut, still nothing. Then she heard it, cursing to herself when she heard her mother call.

Zanna grabbed the bandage that was with her and wrapped up her self-conflicted wounds. She then pushed her sleeve back down to hide the bandage. Pilling grass on top of the knife quickly- just incase someone came out and noticed. Sprinting back to the house, seeing her mother on the porch watching her closely. Zanna stood in front of her mother crossing her arms in an impatient way.

"Ya rang," Zanna said in a monotone voice, it had been like that for a few weeks now. Her mother sighed and grabbed her freshly cut arm, causing her to flinch ripping it away from her mother's grasp. Sarah pushed her hand forward, grabbing Zanna's hand. She rolled up the sleeve seeing a now slightly bloody bandage, causing her to gasp.

"Zanna…" Sarah whispered, now grabbing her good arm dragging her into the house. She sat her down in a chair in the living room, with Annabelle sitting in a little playpen. "Don't move, I will be right back," With that Zanna's mother ran out of the house, Zanna just sat there staring at a wall with nothing on it. Usually she hated it because it was so blank, but lately she loved the blankness, it was how she felt, blank, empty.

"NO! Now come with me and see what happens when you don't call," Zanna heard her mother yell, this made her frown. Who was her mom yelling at?

The door opened again, but Zanna didn't want to see who it was, she was too scared to. So she closed her eyes and laid down on the family couch. Feeling her mother unwrap the bandage the wrapped her arm, lifting it up in the air to show whoever was there with them.

"Zanna…" Came a male voice, Zanna knew that rough voice any where, shooting up from where she had been lying down, turned to face a man. He had well built muscles, a black muscle top, black cargo pants, with black army shoes. He was tan, with black hair in an army haircut.

"IRONHIDE!" Zanna exclaimed tackling the holoform to the ground, she sat up and grabbed his shirt into her balled fists. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD TELL ME YOU WERE STILL ALIVE I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Zana screamed with tears pouring down her face.

Ironhide sat up and pulled her into a hug, "Listen, Zanna, I am Sorry 'bout that. But we were really busy, and we weren't allowed to contact anyone, just incase someone was listening in," Ironhide explained pulling back, then pulling out Zanna's cut arm. "Now your turn to explain this," He said gesturing towards the two cuts.

"I wanted the pain to go away," Zanna whispered looking down, more tears falling from her chin meeting the floor or Ironhide's pants.

"What pain?" Ironhide asked frowning deeply.

"You weren't here, I was lonely, I kept thinking you had died cause you usually call," She still kept her voice at a whisper, examining her own cuts. They were beginning to go purple around the outside of the wound.

"Well I am here now," Ironhide said pulling Zanna up to her feet, "Now we just got to go see Ratchet about this," He began to pull Zanna to the door leading to his real body. "Ratchet is going to kill me," Ironhide grumbled under his breath.

"Bye mom I will see you soon!" Zanna called back to her mother who responded a faint, yet heard and simple 'ok' and Zanna willingly followed Ironhide.

They had _a lot _of catching up to do.

_**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES I AM JUST STARTING ONE-SHOTS SO IF IT'S GOOD THEN I AM GLAD YOU ENJOYED IF YOU DIDN'T YA DON'T HAVE TO PUT ME DOWN. :D REVIEW!**_


End file.
